Pinky Fairchild
Julia "Pinky" Valentine Maia Fairchild is the daughter of Samuel Fairchild and his deceased 1st wife Nestan-Darejan Diasamidze and later is the step-daughter Jelena Gravenor, and the older sister Soline, Cassia, and Zachariah, and the older half-sister to Ines. Pinky is apart of the club known as the Black Cat Club, alongside Frances, Edith, Lakshmi, and Bronwyn. When introduced she was dating a boy named Jones but the two broke up when the two's problems began to effect their relationship and caused their break-up. Background Early life Pinky was born Julia Valentine Maia Fairchild to hometown boy Samuel Fairchild and his Georgian immigrant wife Nestan-Darejan Diasamidze whom he met while attending college in Scotland. She was born on September 4, 1999 in Hornington, Sussex, England and was the couples oldest daughter and first child she was loved and allowed to express herself as a child and be herself. She was followed by her sisters Soline Epiphany Calypso, and Cassia Easter Merope and eventually her younger brother Zachariah Noël Hermes, whom she shares a typically older sister to younger siblings relationships with each other. Her mother died four years before the series started in a plane crash leaving her father to raise their five children by himself and cannot move on as N.D. was the love of his life. Her father working to pay the bills often leaves his children on their own and relying on Pinky a lot which causes her some pain as she wishes that she could be like other kids some days. Storyline Pinky Fairchild/Storyline Personality Appearance Abilities Physical Seismic Sense: Pinky is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling them to perceive their surroundings as precisely as normal sight. She is able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. Body Shedding: Pinky is capable of shedding her body or skin and emerging with a new body after she substance large amounts of damage physically, even after dismemberment. Though due to this she will appear as a child and within moments become her regular self. Supernatural Wallcrawling: She is able to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. [[Poison Manipulation|'Poison Manipulation']]: Pinky can create, shape and manipulate poisons and poisonous substances. And most of the poisons she creates are made through her salva and sweat. Healing Blood: Much like her God Ta-Bitjet her blood is a panacea for all poisons and if she if poisoned she can heal herself. But her most powerful type of blood for healing people and herself is her period blood. Magic: As a Witch she possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Water Manipulation: Pinky can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. Relationships * Other Relationships Etymology * Julia is the feminine form of the Latin Julius, an old Roman family name thought to be derived from Iulus (the first down on the chin, downy-bearded). Because a person just beginning to develop facial hair is young, the definition of this name and its related forms has evolved to "youth." * Valentine is from the Roman cognomen Valentinus which was itself from the name Valens meaning "strong, vigourous, healthy" in Latin. Saint Valentine was a 3rd-century martyr. His feast day was the same as the Roman fertility festival of Lupercalia, which resulted in the association between Valentine's day and love. As an English name, it has been used occasionally since the 12th century. * Maia meaning unknown. In Greek and Roman mythology she was the eldest of the Pleiades, the group of seven stars in the constellation Taurus, who were the daughters of Atlas and Pleione. Her son by Zeus was Hermes. * Fairchild means "beautiful child" in Middle English. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are making new make-up and perfume, and collecting dolls. ** Pinky's favorite foods are khinkali, ajapsandali, macaroni and cheese, and potatoes O'Brien; while her least favorite foods are chili dogs. ** Pinky's favorite drinks are Italian sodas. ** Her pastimes are trying new make-up techniques. ** Her favorite animals are scorpions and peacocks. ** Her favorite flowers are scarlet lilies. ** Pinky can sleep up to eight hours. ** Her average bath time is an hour. ** Her favorite artists are FKA Twigs, Grimes, Björk, David Bowie, James Blake, Solange Knowles, Charli XCX, St. Vincent, Kate Bush, Arca, Madonna, and Elton John. * Julia was chosen for the song Julia by the Beatles. * She shares her birthday September 4, with Mary Renault. * She owns three reptiles named Rafiki, a common leopard gecko, Loki, a blue-tongued skink, and Sarabi, a breaded dragon. * Her main element is water. * She like Cherry is a descent of Ta-Bitjet, a scorpion goddess whose blood is a panacea for all poisons. * She glows in the dark under ultraviolet light much like a scorpion. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Fairchild family Category:Witches Category:Half Witches Category:Legacies Category:Black Cat Club Category:Winterbloom students Category:Mars house